Jason Yelloweagle
When Jason Yelloweagle was born his father was already dead and his mother died from giving birth. He was raised by his godfather David Blueburg. David was in Co. Black Guard so Jason was raised to be an EITC assassin. But he soon found Benjamin Macmorgan who persuaded him to join him. In The Co. Empire he met Keira Kinover, Elizabeth Pondbellows, Captain Andrew, and his future wife Jess. Jason and Jess eloped and kept their marriage a secret. But then a day after their wedding The Co. Empire was destroyed and they went to join Ben again in United Empire. Jason had many good times in United Empire playing in the Kingshead Glitch but then Jess started to come on less and less and less and when she finally came on one day Jason said they had to divorce because she wasn't coming on that much anymore. After a few months he then met Meg Heartstealer and they started to date. Jason and Meg then hada big wedding with all their friends. After a month they had two children Hermoine Dark and Jack. Meg then started to come on less and less then none at all so Jason had a divorce when she came on. Meg took Jack and Jason took Hermoine. Hermoine then grew older and older and soon she became a vampire and so she left the house. And Jason never saw her again and still hasn't to this day. On day when Jason went to Abassa Bartholomew Sharkbones came up to him and cried "Son!" Jason was confused and then Bart explained he was his father and that he and Jason's mother divorced before he was born and that his godfather told him his father was dead to keep him from going out to find him. Jason was talking to Bart about his life when all of a sudden he felt something sharp and painful hit him in the back. He cried out in pain and turned around. There standing with a gun pointed at him was his Godfather David. Jason grabbed the gun out of his hand twisted his arm and broke it. He stuck the gun at Davids head and fired. David fell to the ground dead. Jason looked for Bart but he was gone. Jason then hid in the shadows to keep himself alive and away from the Co. Black Guard. Jason then left United Empire and joined Many other guilds. He then came back to United Empire and then left again to help aid his friend Captain Rad in his new guild RAD A.L.E.R.T. He then met Duchess of Anemois. He then left RAD A.L.E.R.T. to spy on Captain Leons guild. But he soon got turned to Leon. After a month he saw Rad again and Rad asked why he hadn't come back. When Jason told him Rad said he was no longer welcome back. Jason looked back on his life and thought of all the bad things he did. He said his goodbyes to his friends and deleted the account. ( Warning this is based on the life of Jim Fireflint and the story is not in how it went in real life ) THE END Category:Characters